1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communications networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to enforcing digital rights when an end user device attempts to send, receive or utilize content using a communications network.
2. Background Information
A need exists to ensure that an ownership right to limit distribution and utilization of proprietary content is enforced when an attempt is made to transmit or receive the content using a communications network. Presently, many efforts to protect ownership rights on a network are based on limiting the functionality of the content when outside the domain of approved use. For example, a variety of current efforts to enforce an ownership right to limit utilization of content are based upon encryption before the content is distributed to users. Additionally, an owner may arrange for digital watermarks to be added to content before distribution to users. Moreover, an owner of content rights may rely on a digital signature of an authorized user or third-party certifying authority before the authorized user is provided with access to the content by a content distributor. However, encryption, watermarking and digital signatures schemes are not completely effective in preventing unauthorized decryption and electronic forgery, resulting in unauthorized distribution and utilization of the content. Without assurance that ownership rights can be adequately enforced, owners are withholding content from distribution on modern communications networks such as the internet.
Additionally, legacy communications devices may not support enforcement, control and management of digital rights when content distribution is otherwise possible over a modern communications network. Many user devices do not have sufficient memory or processing capability to support a licensing or digital rights management program. For example, a conventional cell phone has limited capability to support license control schemes for enforcement of digital rights.
Accordingly, a need exists to ensure that the transmission or receipt of content by a user is authorized by an owner of rights to the content before the transmission or receipt of the content over the communications network is permitted. Additionally, a need exists for a proxy to determine whether a content utilization or distribution, over a communications network, requested by a communications device is permitted by an owner of rights to the content.
To solve the above-described problems, a communications system is provided for ensuring that digital rights are enforced when a user attempts to initiate a network based content utilization.